


True Disasters, Off Days in the Life of Richard Castle

by Original_Cypher



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, M/M, pre caskett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-09
Updated: 2011-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Original_Cypher/pseuds/Original_Cypher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keen observation skills run in the Castle blood. Or do they, Rick?</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Disasters, Off Days in the Life of Richard Castle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [anon ficathon](http://ryanandesposito.livejournal.com/39409.html) at [ryanandesposito](http://ryanandesposito.livejournal.com/).

When you're the daughter of Richard Castle, everybody expects you to inherit his talent and imagination. Everybody's always disappointed when your 'What I did this summer' essay isn't worth any hot shot editing company. Yes, I did grow up surrounded by my Dad's world, but all I got from it is knowledge of stages of decomp and an inkling as to what happens if you drop an ice cube on someone's head from twenty stories high (a hint? Not pretty.). Sadly, the imaginative brain behind the stories? All my dad.

Maybe I could have been a true Crime Writer, except that would make me feel like a ghoul. So here's me, Alexis Castle, writer of True Disasters, Off Days in the Life of Richard Castle.  
Here's the latest.

Lazy afternoon at the 12th, paperwork, mostly. Which usually meant Kate, Javier and Kevin with their noses down on task and my father bored to Hell. He grumbled as he couldn't get past a level of Angry Birds, and Kate shot him a look. “You can go home, you know.”

“Nah. Just when I arrive there, someone gets murdered. I want to lay in wait.”

Kevin and Javier exchanged a look and shook their heads while their boss wondered how she was still surprised.

A Fedex guy walked in and called. “I got a registered for a Mister...” he looked down and read. “Ryan Esposito.”

As Kevin got up, Javier grinned at him. “See? I told you not to worry. It didn't get lost. They're just a bit late.” Then he had to look over at dad's incredulous laughter.

“Wait wait... This is awesome! You guys even get your mail mixed up together! It's like the real Roach!” As Kevin came back, raising a questioning eyebrow to his partner, dad frowned. “Oh, wait.... Damn, I can't make that pun with my characters.”

He looked so put out that Kate, who had been watching him with interest, couldn't help a laugh.

Kevin ripped out the binding and pulled out what looked like legal documents, read them over quickly and nodded to himself, satisfied. As he filed them, dad obviously came over to examine the envelope. Now, my dad might be a bit thick sometimes, but he's far from stupid. “Wait a minute!” he yelped. “There's a... There's a dash! Why is there a dash?! Ryan. Why is there a dash?!” he pressed, urgency in his voice. Dad hates not getting things. I guess this is one more thing that makes him a great match with a team of detectives, he always wants to go to the bottom of things. Even if, you know, said things aren't relevant or are someone's personal issues.

“Hey, back off.” Javier slid into dad's field of vision.

“Oh. My god!” Dad's eyes widened, and Kate laughed again. “When did you two get married?!”

Kevin's eye twitched.

“Oh my god, it's true! You're Kevin Ryan-Esposito!” He rounded on Kate. “Why did I not know this?!”

Kevin bit his lip and grinned. “I wanted to see how long it would take you to figure out that you got your characters all wrong.”

Esposito crossed his arms. “I didn't want you to make Roach do a one eighty. I like my love life private.”

Dad, stunned, turned to Kate. Alas, he didn't get any support there, she just cupped his cheek and beamed at him. “And I just wanted to see your face right this moment.”

And there you go. Dad, who prides himself in being a good judge of character, got completely blindsided by the Roach. Why, though? Well, we all know why. All he can see is Kate.

Let's keep quiet on that matter, though. As for once, they're both as dense on the subject.


End file.
